


The Beginning

by hjsloves, ponytaeil



Series: Partners In Crime [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie and Clyde Fusion, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Family Issues, Felix has DID, Felix is a sweetheart, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Hwang Hyunjin, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Serial Killers, Song: Partners in Crime (Set It Off), but he can serious, murders, three personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjsloves/pseuds/hjsloves, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponytaeil/pseuds/ponytaeil
Summary: “This, the tale of reckless love living a life of crime on the run. A brush to a gun, to paint these states, green and red”OrFelix and Changbin are serial killers on the run.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Series: Partners In Crime [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2230767
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so everyone read the tags and sees that it isn’t a light topic with anything. There will be mentions and detailed things that might not be appropriate for some people. We’ll add more tags as the story continues. 
> 
> So without further a-do enjoy the story.

_ “Recent news states the two serial killers on the run, again. Official authorities are investigating the scenes. They are waiting for further responses on how to identify these two people before they can disclose the information about this case to the public. I ask of everyone to please remain calm-”  _

The television gets switched off to reveal a black screen and a reflection of himself. He turns his face away from the screen, eyes wide with unshed tears. His boyfriend reaches forward and cups his face softly, getting the younger to look into his eyes. 

“What’d I say about watching the news, Felix?” 

Felix pouts, “‘m not Felix, Binnie.” 

His boyfriend chuckles and moves his hands to run through Felix’s hair, “sorry, Pixie. Didn’t know you decided to show up. You still need to answer my question.” 

Pixie lets out a giggle, wrapping his arms around Bin’s neck, “not to watch it and what we do is okay!” He cocks his head to the side giving off a very conflicted looking face, “unless we get caught. That’s not okay!” Pixie giggles again.

Changbin sighs, kneeling to be level with the boy on the ground and places a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. Pixie likes affection, craves it even. It calms him down from the overwhelming stress he feels and lets himself relax into the safe feeling of his boyfriend’s embrace. Slowly Changbin pulls away, going to sit on their couch, a whine releasing from the younger. 

“Binnniee,” the australian whines, making grabby hands at the elder. His child-like side showing it’s true colors. Changbin shakes his head with a smile telling the younger to come to him. Pixie makes his way over to his boyfriend, crawling into his lap, straddling him. 

“Hey Pixie.” The boy wraps his arms around Bin’s neck and buries his face into the crook of his shoulder. It’s quiet for a while, neither saying anything. It’s okay for them, Changbin has learned over the years that Pixie isn’t much of a talker unless he really wants something. Most of the time, he would rather cuddle and sleep instead of doing much of anything else. Bin found Pixie to be the most adorable being ever. He wouldn’t change him for the world, loving the child-like personality. It’s honestly his favorite side, but the others don’t need to know that.

A soft snore rang out through the room, followed by a chuckle releasing from the elder. Changbin moves Pixie to lay on the couch so he can prepare dinner for when he wakes up. He grabs his needed things from the fridge and cabinets deciding on a rice cake- kimchi like meal. As he is putting ingredients and such into a pot to cook, a knock is heard throughout their apartment. Bin hisses, looking back towards the sleeping male sighing when he sees Pixie is still asleep. 

He quickly opens the door with furrowed eyebrows, “What? Don’t you think sending a text would have been a good heads up,” Changbin whisper-yells to the tall boy in front of him. 

“Your baby sleeping?” The boy chuckles and moves past Bin to let himself into their home. “Okay, invite yourself in, I guess.” 

Changbin shuts the door and goes back to his cooking, hoping the food hasn’t burned yet. He sighs when he realizes some of it has. Bin turns around after stirring the food, staring the boy down with a glare, “What do you want Hyunjin?”

“Nothing. I just wanted to see Felix but he’s sleeping,” a sigh falls from his lips as he goes to sit on one of their bar stools, quickly covering it up with a semi-innocent looking smile.

“Jin, you can’t fool me. What’s the real reason you’re here?” 

Hyunjin looks away from Changbin and to a cabinet behind him, “you’ve always been able to see through me huh?” 

“You’re not very good at hiding it.” 

“Ah, well it’s my parents again. Y’know the fighting and stuff. It’s all overwhelming.” Changbin nods in understanding, used to Hyunjin’s parents always fighting. He is over quite a bit due to this but the couple don’t mind, always welcoming him with open arms. “It was worse this time.” 

Hyunjin wipes the back of his hands against his eyes, trying to contain his sobs. He refuses to cry about this. Changbin moves from around the counter after turning the stove off so the food won’t burn even more. “Jin, talk to me. What happened?” 

“It’s stupid, I don’t even-” 

“What’s going on, Bin? Jinnie, why are you here?” 

“Pixie?” Bin asks, wondering who is presenting themselves, since Pixie never uses their full names; always shortened versions. 

“Hmm, what’s wrong?” The boy asks moving to back hug Changbin, resting his chin on Bin’s shoulder. 

“Oh- uh, parent issues, the normal,” Hyunjin sighs and looks away from the couple again. 

Changbin sighs, he knew Hyunjin would minimize his wording if Pixie were to be around. Hyunjin hasn’t been around long, only showing up around them within the last year or so. He knows so much about the two and is around them so much that he might as well be a part of their relationship. 

That wouldn’t happen though. Hyunjin being asexual and not wanting anything, while the australian can only handle so much with Changbin. He needs stability and he can only trust Bin with that. 

Hyunjin knows well that if he were to go into detail about his parents behavior this time, it would for sure trigger Pixie one way or another; neither would really know how he reacts. It’s different every time. 

“Okaay,” Pixie sighs knowing the look Jin is giving him. 

“We can talk later about this. Baby, food is ready.” The boy nods and moves to fix his bowl sitting on the bar stool beside Hyunjin. 

“How do you do it? Don’t you ever regret anything?” Jin asks, genuinely wondering about what goes through his friends minds. He pulls his long black hair into a high ponytail, pulling the hair out around his hairline to shape his face.

“Don’t know. Don’t think ‘bout it.” Pixie says, mouth full of food.

“They deserve it. Don’t ask anymore.” Changbin says, putting a plate of food in front of him.

The rest of the meal is silent, no one speaking. There is a small tension in the room and Pixie can feel it immediately. He tries to hide his shaky hands but Changbin is always so observative of him. 

“Babyboy what’s wrong? Why are you shaking?” Bin asks, moving in front of Pixie to hold his hands. 

“Don’t like the tension in the air. Tried hiding it.” 

Changbin wraps his arms around the smaller boy and hugs him tight, not liking how he feels uncomfortable. Hyunjin finishes his food and places the plate into the sink, telling Changbin that he can leave since he knows the boy is anxious with him here at the moment and they can talk later. Bin gives Hyunjin a guilty look. Knowing the boy will be wandering the street until he can actually go home. 

“Pixie, baby. Come on, let’s go get ready.” 

Changbin can’t ever wrap his brain around the fact that he has Felix in his life. Never ever would he have thought of himself to settle down with one person and actually make a life out of it. His idea of settling down wasn’t good. He felt as if he would end up being trapped, that person not allowing him to do what makes him happy. 

With Felix it’s different. It’s always been different since the day they met. Changbin had wanted a hook up, one night stand, an occasional fuck,  _ maybe,  _ but not settlement. After their initial meet, Changbin was addicted. Addicted to a drug that happened to be named Felix. 

Bin is snapped out of his stupor when Pixie comes barging into their room, stopping mid step. “Hmm, you look hot Binnie. What’s the special occasion?”

Pixie walks up to Changbin, wrapping his arms around his neck giggling, “What am I wearing?” 

“It’s in the bathroom, Pixie baby. Go shower and put those clothes on.” 

“Yes sirrrr,” Pixie salutes Bin and walks into their shared bathroom and locks the door behind him. All he wanted was cuddles and affection tonight, not work. He slowly strips off his clothing and steps in the shower. He rinses his hair under the water to wet it, not really wanting to take a quick shower. He isn’t sure if he’s crying or it’s the water that runs down his face. 

His confusion is figured out when a sob rips through his throat and his eyes fog up after furiously rubbing them, “dammit, it’s not that big a deal. Calm down, Pixie.” 

Pixie pulls at his hair and crouches into a ball on the shower floor, staying there letting the tears fall. He’s not exactly quiet about it either. 

“Pixie?” There’s a knock at the bathroom door and Pixie jerks his head up not recognizing his surroundings for a moment, “Babyboy? Hey, open the door. It’s locked.” 

Pixie isn’t sure what to do. He’s stuck between being ashamed of crying over wanting affection instead of work and not wanting any affection and only wanting to go to work as a distraction from the emotions he is feeling. 

It’s too much all at once, he feels like he is on a train going backwards at full speed without any brakes. 

Pixie hears the bathroom door hit the wall and the shower curtain flies open, Changbin appearing in full view with a knife in his hand. He immediately comes to the conclusion that Bin must have pried the door open. 

“Oh, Pixie…” 

Bin picks up the younger boy, wrapping him in a fluffy towel and turning the water off. He brings him into their bedroom and sets the boy in his lap, “What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” 

Pixie shakes his head and stuffs his face into Bins neck, not wanting to talk about it. Changbin sighs and lets Pixie sit there for a minute before pulling away and placing a long kiss to the younger’s forehead. 

“Is this about work?” 

“Hmm, don’t wanna talk ‘bout it, Binnie.” Pixie tries to push his face back into his boyfriend's neck but Bin stops him. “Pixie talk to me.” 

Pixie looks away from Changbin, knowing the look that's in his eyes, it’s stern, serious. 

“Wanted affection and not work.” 

Changbin chuckles and shakes his head, he already knew why Pixie was upset. It was written all over the younger's face. 

The elder stands them up and rests his hands on Pixie’s waist. “We can do whatever you want when we get back, Babyboy. Now, go get ready, killer. I’ll be in the living room” 

The younger jumps in his spot and sorts through his clothes in their shared wardrobe. He goes for this dark, rebel-esk look; tight, black ripped jeans, a tucked in white t-shirt with a balck leather jacket thrown over it. Pixie stares at his line of shoes and contemplates on his platformed Doc Martens or a pair of checkered vans. 

He giggles and picks up his checkered vans. “This will go well together.” 

“Binnie! I’m ready!” 

Pixie sits on the edge of the bed kicking his feet in front of him while waiting for his boyfriend, It’s honestly his favorite thing to do when he can hardly reach the floor. 

“Alright,” Bin grabs Pixie’s hand leading them both to the bathroom, “let’s get your hair styled. Are you able to do your own makeup, Pixie, or do you need help?” 

“Hmm, I got it!” 

Changbin grabs the blowdryer to dry the rest of Pixie’s silver hair, parting it down the middle. While Bin lets the flat iron heat up, Pixie starts on his makeup. Nothing too drastic on his whole face since he will be wearing a mask, but he  _ always _ has to have a drastic eyeshadow look. 

That helps him be more confident, weirdly enough. 

He puts a pink tone over the base of his lids and adds a bright red over the crease and smudges out past his eyes and under his eyes. He also adds three gems under each of them, liking the look they have. 

Got to make a statement, you know?

After Changbin slightly curls the ends of his hair, he does his own; brushing it back and showing off his overgrown undercut. He adds some styling gel to make sure it stays and then unplugs the flat iron.

“C’mon baby, let’s get our weapons.” Pixie follows Bin out of the bathroom and into their weapon closet. It doesn’t hold much; just a couple pistols, one sniper for when Yongbok feels extra extravagant at that time, and a couple knives as well. Changbin always goes for a pistol, adding a silencer to the end just in case. Pixie grabs three throwing knives, two going under his shirt at his torso and one under his jacket sleeve on a forearm harness. 

“We ready?” Pixie asks, waiting for Bin to close the closet and lock it, “yeah, let me send a text to Hyunjin real quick. He will probably need a place to stay.” Pixie hums in acknowledgement. 

_ Changbin: we have the key in the normal spot if you can’t go home. we are heading out, make yourself at home. _

He doesn’t wait for a response knowing Hyunjin will only respond with a short ‘okay’ or something similar. 

The two walk out of their house and lock up, heading to the bar just two blocks from their home. Not ideal for what is about to go down, but they can’t change where this guy decides to go.

He frequents this bar after all. 

Before they get up to the building they slide black masks over their faces, and sneak in through the back entrance knowing they can avoid the street cameras that way. Pixie giggles and nudges Changbin, “you haven’t shown me who our guy is, honey. I’m waiting.” 

Changbin hums and brings him over to the bar ordering a drink. He would order one for his boyfriend but Pixie is with him, and that scares him. Yeah, Changbin has killed with Pixie before, but it’s not often. He prefers Yongbok in all honesty. Pixie is too innocent, he doesn’t need this. 

He sighs and pulls out the wallet sized picture of the guy, “this is him. You know him.” Bin says, taking a rather large gulp of his hard liquored drink.

“Ah! Yeah,” the younger giggles, resting his chin on Bins shoulder. “I know him.” 

The elder goes over the plan again, knowing well Pixie has already forgotten what they are supposed to do. “Whatever happens, accept the offer and go with the flow. I’ll be watching so nothing bad should happen. Don’t go over to him and make-” Pixie walks away from the bar and to the table their guy is sitting at, “-a scene.” Changbin sighs, shaking his head. 

Pixie doesn’t exactly go over to his table, just on the dance floor close to him observing his actions. He smiles when he sees a girl sitting in his lap, his hands exploring her body.

“Gotcha’,” Pixie whispers. He already knows exactly what he will do. He heard Changbin tell him the plan, but it’s just so boring! He likes to spice things up a bit, make it exciting for a little child-like brain; otherwise it’s just no fun. 

The australian frowns underneath his mask seeing he lost his target after scheming his little plan. He moves towards a hallway with multiple rooms lined throughout. “This must be where he went.” 

Before he walks into the hall, he checks the ceiling for any cameras, and sure enough there is one right at the entrance. He has to get rid of that one. Pixie pulls his phone out and sends a text to his boyfriend. 

_ Babyboy: shut the camera off to the hallway please sirrrr,  _

_ Babyboy: or you can turn it towards the wall so it won’t be as suspicious! _

_ My Killer: Got it. Done.”  _

Pixie smiles and jumps in place. He leans against the wall at the end of the hall waiting for any of the doors to open and sure enough, one opens and out comes the girl who was sitting on his lap. She’s all disheveled, hair askew, makeup smeared, it’s awful and Pixie all but pukes in his mouth.

“Wonder how much she got paid,” Pixie murmurs under his breath, giggling. He slides on a pair of gloves, not wanting to leave any fingerprints.

“My turn!” The australian trails down the hallway after making sure no one was looking his way. This is the fun part!

Pixie is about to open the door his guy is in until he is stopped by a painful headache that comes on. He can’t right now, he has to fight him. Pixie has to do it. He pulls himself upright and opens the door, feigning the most innocent smile he can muster, “Mr. Junwoo Kim?” 

Pixie walks in, looking to the ground fidgeting with the ends of his jacket. 

“Awe, another find their way here to satisfy me? How much you want, little boy?” Junwoo stands. Pixie tries to hide his gag and goes along with the act. 

“I- I’m not sure. This is my first time doing this.” He looks up at the guy, “I was hoping you’d help me?” 

Junwoo comes to stand in front of Pixie and slowly pulls down Pixie’s mask, “I can. How much you willing to learn?” 

Pixie smirks, “just about all the dirt that some people, including myself, have found out about you.” He slowly slides his knife from his wrist and hides his hand behind his back, subtly. 

Junwoo steps away from Pixie, scoffing, “awe, what's that supposed to mean?” 

The younger steps forwards slowly moving his knife to just barely pierce through Junwoo’s skin, “I think you know exactly what, bastard.” 

Pixie’s aura changes completely, a darker look held in his eyes now. He wasn’t able to hold him off for long enough. 

Junwoo grabs Pixie’s arm, knocking the knife out of it and twisting it behind him, yanking upwards causing Pixie to release a loud cry. 

“Nice to see you again Lee Felix.” Junwoo whispers in his ear, “I see you still haven’t learned about not messing with an officer.” 

“It’s Yongbok, asshole.” Yongbok snickers, “and no, I haven’t.” 

Yongbok kicks Junwoo and frees from his grasp, reaching for his knife under his shirt, “This is my task and I’m not going to fail it, dammit.” 

Junwoo draws a gun, making Yongbok’s eyes widen, “If you want to live, I suggest you come with me.” 

Yongbok gets over the sudden fright and chuckles, smirking, “and what? Be arrested and rot in jail?” He walks towards the gun, resting his forehead against the end of the barrel, “yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“Changbin!” The door slams open and a bullet flies past Yongbok’s shoulder and into the torso of Junwoo. 

“You’re late, Changbin,” Yongbok says nonchalantly, walking over to Junwoo, straddling him. He adjusts the knife in his hand and stabs the officer in the stomach, twisting it until the male is no longer responsive. 

“Since you wanted to fail at your job, I’m doing the mark.” The younger grabs the corpse's wrist and marks a cross into his skin. 

It’s their signature. Trademark.

  
  



End file.
